Nylander
Nylander is a villain in the sixth season of Arrow. He is a member of the mercenary group The Jackals and a former associate of Slade Wilson. Now serving Slade's son, Joe, Nylander crosses paths with Slade once more when Slade tries to find Joe and to reunite with his family. He is portrayed by Kris Holden-Ried. Biography Past Back when Slade Wilson was an agent of ASIS, Nylander was a foreign associate of his. Slade considered him a jackass. Eventually, Nylander joined the criminal organization known as the Jackals. Meeting with Slade When Slade and Oliver Queen arrive at Kasnia to find Slade's son Joe, Slade makes contact with Nylander. The three meet up and Nylander greets his old associate. Nylander states that the Mirakuru did Slade wonders and claims that he heard that Slade had become quite a madman. However, he then hands Slade the documents Slade asked for and claims that he is glad Slade got "his marbles back". He invites Slade for a drink but Slade politely refuses, claiming that they will drink when his son is not rotting in a foreign jail anymore. As Slade and Oliver turn to leave, Nylander claims that Joe should be glad to have a father like Slade but Slade replies that Joe wouldn't be in this mess if anybody else were Joe's father. Nylander also warns Slade that Joe investigated a dangerous organization before being imprisoned. After Slade and Oliver find out that Joe was kidnapped by the same organization Joe used to investigate - the Jackals - they manage to locate the Jackal's headquarter. Arriving there in his full Deathstroke attire, Slade starts slaying several Jackals despite their best efforts to fight back. However, he is eventually outnumbered and forced to stand down. Suddenly, Nylander appears and orders his men to stop fighting. He informs his men that Slade is a legend, so they are not to pull the triggers yet. Taking Slade's sword from him, Nylander claims that he can explain anything. Slade replies that he knew Nylander was involved, but claims that Nylander is too stupid to be in charge of the Jackals. Nylander tells Slade that he had hoped that prison would be the death of him but Slade seems to have prevailed. Nylander tells Slade that the Jackals are thriving. When Slade demands to know where his son is, Nylander asks whether Slade wishes to join him. Out of curiousity, he asks what Slade's plan was. Slade offers to join the Jackals as long as they let his son go. Nylander refuses, claiming that they need his son - who is their leader. Joe aims his gun at Slade and asks Nylander what he thinks. Nylander replies that Slade saw their operation, which makes him a liability. Jackals After Slade has been allowed to join the Jackals, Nylander shows him around the compound. Slade wants to know about their operation but Nylander replies that if Joe didn't tell Slade, it's none of his business. Soon, Joe assembles his men and reveals that several of their equipment is not usable, but luckily the Kasnian military has everything they need. He claims that even their timetable should not be interrupted if the infamous Deathstroke is joining them. While the group is gone, Oliver infiltrates Nylander's quarters but is captured by Nylander and brought before Slade and Joe. After Slade frees Oliver and the two escape, Nylander offers Joe to use the hounds to capture them. However, Joe calls him off as he knows that Slade will try to stop his operation - so that's where they will meet again. Arriving at their goal, the Jackals set the explosives. Nylander arrives with the detonator and hands it to Joe but Joe replies that he hired Nylander to be the one to use it. His men then vacate the premises in order to be safe from the blast but Joe stays behind, claiming that he wants a good view. Calling him crazy, Nylander then leaves with the rest of the group, just as Slade arrives to talk his son out of his plans. Outside, the Jackals are attacked and taken down by Oliver. However, before he can attack Nylander, Nylander draws the detonator, threatening to press it. Oliver manages to defeat him nonetheless. After his defeat, Nylander and the other Jackals are imprisoned while Joe managed to escape. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned